


We Build The Walls To Keep Us Free

by 4yup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :L, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and writer brain went brrr, chap 2 if i feel like it, no critism please, someone on tumblr said what if the prison is for quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Sam Builds A Prison.He Did It for His Son
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	We Build The Walls To Keep Us Free

_Sam would build the prison, for his son_

When Dream had first commissioned him he declined.

He knew what had happened to Tommy and his trust in dream had been dwindling down.

But he could only think of Quackity, his son, when he was offered the blocks of diamonds. The clumsy kid would benefit with the almost infinite amount of diamonds, who could blame him for taking the offer?

_Sam had built the prison, for his son_

it had taken him forever but he had finally built it.

An inescapable prison.

(Sam wasn't stupid he had a back key to it).

Maybe this was a bad idea, why would Dream need an inescapable prison.

He shook off the voice in the back of his head, he did it for his son that was all that mattered.

_Sam finished the prison, for his son_

Sam had tried to stop them, tried to use his back key.

He cried when it didn't work.

He cried when Dream patted him on the back.

He cried when Dream handed him the blocks of diamonds, his payment for completing the prison.

He cried sitting outside of the prison for hours on end hoping to hear a sound, any sign his son was still alive.

He cried when he heard nothing.

_Sam made a prison for his son_

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, sorry about that :L
> 
> chap 2 if i feel like it so uh, idk don't get your hopes up kids


End file.
